My Sanctuary
by fatetinhour
Summary: Sorry to keybladeofMissingTime and xDarkMoonRoxas! I had to fix some mistakes. You two will have to review again, Like I said, this was a dream at one point.  "You're not really a monster, are you?"  "No."


**Hi guys! Making a Sora x Anti-Sora fic. This is probably the second fic to actually have a loving Anti-Sora. Yeah, that's right. I'm not the first. I just hope I'm not the last. So, anyway, Enjoy! Warning- If you do not like Yaoi pairings, please go away! No one wants your opinion! If you DO, however, enjoy Yaoi, then get ready! I do not own kingdom hearts! Or Sanctuary! **

_*vocals*_

Sora was laying on one of his favorite benches in Destiny Island. It was close to the sea, and the moonlight reflected on the water's surface. He usually just lay there alone; thinking about whatever crossed his mind, but tonight he was not. His Anti form or more correctly, his "Dark half," was there with him. Sora was laying his head on his lap, while his Anti just stroked his hair lovingly.

_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_(I need more affection then you know)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in Time_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

_*techno instrumental*_

"You're not really a monster, are you Soren?" Sora asked sleepily. It was getting near midnight and his was tired.

"No, I'm not." Soren said quietly, but was in vain. Sora had already fallen asleep. He really did look beautiful. The moonlight made his hair look silver and his tan skin glow slightly.

_I watch you, fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

"It's so silly, Sora. Whenever I'm around you, it's like…. I'm protected by your love. Like all my fears just melt away when I look in your eyes. I know I'm probably going to sound corny, but here it goes. I love you. I love you more than anything else does. I'm your Dark, you're my Light. My beautiful Light, whom I love so much. Just promise me one thing, Sora. That you won't ever leave me, not for Riku, not for Kairi, not for anybody. Promise me."

"I…. Promise."

_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah  
><em>

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

Soren gasped. Sora had heard what he said. He promised. Would Sora keep it, though?

_(So many ups and down)_

_My heart's a battleground_

_(I need true emotions)_

_(I need more affection then you know)_

_(I need true emotions)_

It would not be easy. Riku despised Sora for even daring to touch him. 'How can you love that monster?' His response made him wince a bit. He was always so hated… and Kairi, even though she didn't react too badly, she hurt him more than Riku did. 'Sora, why do you love…him? It's just a shadow, and a monster. You're better off with me. Not a Heartless. Who knows what it will do? It may take out your heart!' As if, he would ever hurt Sora. No one believes him. No one tried to understand him. Expect for Sora, of course.

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

"Sora, can I ask something?"

"What…?

"We are two halves of a whole right? One is light, while the other is shadow."

"Yeah… And I want it to stay that way."

_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now_

Soren slowly bended down and kissed Sora. Sora grabbed Soren, pulled him closer to him, which effectively threw them off the bench and into the sand.

"You roughhouse too much."

"I thought you liked me playful."

The two spent the night away in the throes of passion, and stuck to each other like glue. Soren and Sora, after their rut, just lay together under the stars. Funny, how people sometimes say the stars mock their pain. The Milky Way was visible, and provided the perfect setting for the two lovers. Like Soren always said, whenever he was with or around Sora, it was like all his fears and lies melt away…

_Aaah_

_My fears and lies_

_Melt away…._

_Aaah_

**Yes, I know. Completely rushed, no real plot line, or anything else really. This is what happens when I have a dream and then write about it at 10:30 PM. Yeah, so it's crappy, but I'm happy. Funny ending right? His fears and lies melt away. Last lyrics in the song. EDIT- I fixed two mistakes. You should listen to My Sanctuary while reading it. You'll get the feeling I got when I wrote it.  
><strong>


End file.
